


Cold Feet

by extraordinary



Series: Unusual Arrangements [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: (Haruka/Rin - although I headcanon them as switching occassionally later on in this 'verse), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin's beach date comes to a mutually anticipated end. In Haru's bedroom, that is. </p><p>Sequel to my other fic (Pre-Tournament Stress Relief Methods By Hazuki-Nagisa), but can easily be read as a stand-alone. </p><p>Written for @freeiwa_daily on Twitter, with the theme: "footprint".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is is: the smutty sequel to Haru & Rin's beach date! You don't have to have read that one first, but it'd probably be helpful. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! Posting PWPs is scary... ^^;
> 
> (C-can you tell I confused "footprint" with "footstep" and tried to edit it quickly? Oops. I need more sleep. xD)
> 
> ETA: Fixed some typing errors! Sorry about that - I should stop posting at 3AM.

Even though the sun had already set and the temperature was quickly starting to drop, there appeared to still be a couple of people out on the streets of Iwatobi. An old lady walking her dog nodded her head at them in greeting when Rin sat himself down near the top of the wooden steps leading up to the board-walk, grateful that his erection had subsided enough by then to comfortably ease himself down, to brush as much of the sand and pebbles of his feet as possible before putting his socks and shoes back on.

  
Haru, standing on a particularly worn step below the one Rin was sitting on, smiled politely back at her. When she was gone, he leaned a hand on Rin's shoulder for balance in order to dislodge some of the sand that had gathered in between his toes with the other. Rin hadn't meant to ignore her, but he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from Haru long enough to acknowledge her. He'd simply continued to stare up at Haru in blatant admiration: Haru's dark hair looked just the right side of windswept, his eyes were shining in a way Rin rarely had the pleasure of witnessing outside of a swimming pool environment, and his smiling lips were still swollen enticingly from their earlier kisses on the beach.

  
In short, Haru looked _absolutely stunning_ in the warm glow of the lanterns above.

  
The hand on Rin's shoulder twitched, as if Haru could sense Rin's lingering eyes on him.

  
Rin's own lips were threatening to break out in a smile, so he quickly busied himself with putting his shoes back on. When he was finished with that, he muttered a low, "Don't move." under his breath before scooting a little further down the steps until he could comfortably brush his thumbs over the remnants of dried sea-foam clinging to the skin of Haru's nearest ankle.

  
Haru breathed in sharply, looking down at Rin with undisguised affection before remembering where they were and cautiously glancing around.

  
" _Rin._ "

  
Rin ignored him, wordlessly returning Haru's gaze while continuing to stroke his thumbs up and down Haru's ankle long after all of the foam had been removed.

  
He liked Haru's ankles. Liked them a lot. Liked how how his hands fit perfectly around them, the skin under his palms surprisingly soft and sensitive, and how Haru would immediately turn pliant under his touch whenever his exploration of Haru's body took him there. He liked the thrill of power when he had Haru's ankles in his grasp, holding his legs up with one hand and jerking him off with the other. He liked how they had the power to ground him, steady him, when he knelt before Haru and took him in his mouth. Or on the bed, with Haru's knees bend at a sharp angle and his heels pressed into his ass as Rin slowly licked wet stripes up the inside his thighs before nuzzling and lapping at his balls.

  
Yeah, Rin really liked Haru's ankles.

  
Reluctantly, Rin's hands drifted a little higher to roll down Haru's damp track pants. His eyes flicked down to inspect his work. Then, with a satisfied nod, he moved on to Haru's other leg.

  
Haru quietly held out a hand to him when he was done. Rin took it and allowed Haru to pull him up, bumping their noses together and breathing out a hot sigh mere centimetres from Haru's lips.

  
When he pulled away, Haru's cheeks were tinted red and he was frowning down at the little bits of sand and pebbles they'd left behind on the wooden steps below. 

  
"What if somebody sees us?"

  
"You were the one with your hands down my pants just a few minutes ago." Rin retorted, rolling his eyes for emphasis.

  
"It's darker out on the beach." Haru insisted, but he hadn't let go of Rin's hand yet.

  
"Whatever," Rin sighed. "Let's just get out of here."

  
They spent the walk to Haru's place in comfortable silence, sticking close enough together for their shoulders to bump but unwilling to risk holding hands now they'd left the relative  solitude of the beach.

  
Rin closed his eyes, listening to rhythmic sound of their footsteps on the concrete board-walk and the rolling waves in the distance. Haru's warm presence at his side, the crisp cold air, the scent of the ocean...

  
He sighed contently, feeling at ease in a way that he hadn't managed to achieve in a long time.

  
Haru's knuckles brushed the back of Rin's hand every now and then, growing bolder in the shadows in between the lanterns and sliding their fingers together in short, strangely backwards caresses before retreating as soon as they neared another light source.

  
Eventually they reached the road leading up to the stone steps at the bottom of the Nanase household. Rin grabbed hold of Haru's hand, squeezing it tightly for a split second before letting go and creating a respectable distance between them.

  
"Race you?"

  
Rin dashed off immediately, not bothering to wait for Haru's reply. There was no way Haru wouldn't follow him. Actually, considering he climbed these steps every day Haru would probably overtake him soon enough.

  
Before long they were both panting in Haru's genkan, toeing off their shoes and shrugging out of their jackets as if their impromptu race hadn't ended yet.

  
And clearly, it _hadn't_.

  
Rin pushed Haru up against the wall, barely giving him time to lock the door and turn the lights on, fitting their mouths and bodies together before either of them had fully managed to catch their breath.

  
"Haru," He breathed hotly into Haru's mouth. "Get your pants off."

  
Tugging at Haru's waistband in what must've been the most unhelpful way ever, Rin slid a knee between his legs and ground their hips insistently together.

  
"Come on."  Rin whined. " _Come on._ "

  
Momentarily taken aback by Rin's desperation, Haru fumbled awkwardly with the knot of his track pants until Rin's patience ran out and he took over.

  
"It's stuck."

  
"No shit, Sherlock." Rin would've simply tugged them roughly down Haru's hips if Haru's growing erection wasn't in the way. Sighing, he gave the knot one more hard tug before giving up. "Scissors?"

  
Haru looked as if he were going to protest for a moment, then thought better of it. "In the kitchen."

  
"Okay," Rin breathed, trying to calm his raging hormones long enough to make out Haru's words. "Okay. What are you waiting for?"

  
They stumbled into the kitchen together; Haru hot on Rin's heels, following the rapidly fading imprints of Rin's hot footprints on the cold floor. Rin turned on the lights while Haru opened a drawer and retrieved a pair of scissors, then expectantly held it out to Rin.

  
Rin smirked, backing Haru up into the counter and teasingly running the tip of the scissors across the obvious bulge at the front of Haru's pants while keeping a palm mindfully braced against Haru's hips to keep him from bucking into the touch.

  
"Hurry," Haru whimpered, eyes fluttering shut on their own accord. Rin took in the sight greedily, marveling at how deeply Haru trusted him. "Rin."

  
"Hold still," Rin ordered. "Goddamn it, Haru. You're never wearing these pants again."

  
Haru nodded agreeably. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration, Rin used the scissors to cut into the string right next to the stubborn knot. It only took one snip before Haru's pants were sliding comically right down to his akles.

  
Biting back an amused huff, Rin wasted no time in pushing down Haru's underwear and getting to his knees on the cold kitchen tiles. Haru swallowed, reaching a hand out to encouragingly tangle itself Rin's hair while the other gripped the edge of the counter he was still leaning against.

  
"You smell like pool," Rin carefully helped Haru step out of his pants and underwear first, pushing them to the side so he wouldn't trip over them later. "No bath?"

  
"I didn't have time before meeting you at the station."

  
Pleased with that answer, Rin took hold of Haru's cock and licked his lips. "It's a good smell on you, you know?"

  
"Stop talking."

  
"So demanding!" But Rin took pity on him, finally brushing his wet lips across the sensitive tip and spreading as much of his saliva around as he could. Oddly true to form, unlike Rin who'd often stain the front of his boxers in his excitement, Haru rarely emitted pre-cum. It had surprised Rin at first, but now he simply chalked it up to Haru refusing to lose any moisture. That endearingly water-obsessed idiot, honestly.

  
Haru groaned appreciatively, running his fingers through Rin's hair as Rin started gently sucking the head of his length and swirling his tongue around it in an obscene kiss. Rin kept one hand firmly braced against Haru's hips while the other stroked and massaged his balls.

  
" _Ah_ ," Haru gasped. "Feels good, Rin."

  
To be honest, Rin still felt like he could really use more practice at this, but Haru clearly didn't seem to mind his clumsy attempts at blowjobs at all.

  
Encouraged, yet mindful of his sharp teeth, Rin took Haru deeper and deeper into his mouth on each stroke. Using the hand that wasn't fondling Haru's balls, he rubbed his thumb gently up and down the underside of Haru's cock where his lips couldn't reach before growing bolder as his hand grew ever slicker with saliva. In the end, Rin was basically jerking Haru off into his mouth.

  
Trusting Haru not to thrust into his mouth, Rin's hand slid down to his thigh for better purchase.

  
"Rin!" Haru moaned, his thigh quivering in restraint under Rin's hand. "Stop, I'm too close."

  
Slipping off Haru's cock with an awfully wet and embarrassing sound, Rin coughed awkwardly before getting up from his crouched position on the floor and promptly pulling his sweatshirt up over his head. "Aren't you cold like that, Haru?" He asked. "Let's go upstairs."

  
If Haru felt self-conscious about trailing after Rin with his dick still wet and shiny with saliva, pointing eagerly at the ceiling, he certainly didn't show it.

  
They hurriedly made their way up to the bedroom; Rin flipping the light switch on his way in and climbing on top the bed while Haru closed the curtains and retrieved the lube and condoms from where he'd hidden them (mostly from Nagisa) in an old pen case inside his desk drawer.

  
Rin made quick work of removing his own trousers and boxers, kicking them off the bed to land in a little heap on the floor.

  
"Come here," Rin drawled, patting the mattress in invitation after making room on the bed and crawling partly under the covers. While Haru's bedroom wasn't quite as chilly as the kitchen had been, a very naked Rin still didn't feel entirely comfortable on top of the covers. "You've kept me waiting long enough, don't you think?"

  
"Don't say things like that, Rin." Haru complained, but he nearly tripped over Rin's clothes on the floor in his rush to get up on the bed with him.

  
Rin held up the covers for him, allowing Haru to settle in between his spread legs.

  
"Why not?" Rin smirked up at him. "No one will hear."

  
" _I_ 'll hear." Haru muttered, leaning down for a long and heated kiss. Rin pulled the covers up all the way to Haru's shoulders, momentarily forming a makeshift tent around them on the bed before Rin pulled Haru down all the way on top of him. He arched up into the kiss, shuffling to align their erections. Then he then ground his hips up into Haru's _just so_.

  
Haru moaned, breaking away from Rin's lips to pant heavily into the crook of Rin's neck.

  
"Like that?"

  
"Uhh..." Haru panted, his breath hot and moist on Rin's skin. " _Nng_ , Rin."

  
Taking Haru's breathless whimpers as encouragement, Rin rolled his hips experimentally upwards once... twice... before settling into a vague rhythm. Haru clung to him, apparently torn between pushing Rin harder into the mattress or bucking up and away from Rin's maddening thrusts.

  
It felt good, but it wasn't enough. Rin wanted Haru inside of him.

  
_Now_.

  
"Haru," He groaned, stalling his movements in the hopes of catching Haru's attention. "F-fuck, Haru. Put the condom on before it's too late."

  
Haru eventually managed to untangle himself from Rin's arms, placing a steadying hand on one of Rin's knees while reaching for the bottle of lubricant and foil wrapper next to the pillow.

  
"Comfortable?" He asked, handing Rin the condom package while pulling one of Rin's legs up over his shoulder and pressing a trail of wet kisses kiss into the ticklish skin of the inside of Rin's knee.

  
"Yeah," Rin assured him, but he couldn't help but squirm a little as Haru continued to nuzzle into his leg. "I"m good."

  
Reluctantly pulling away from Rin's knee with one last hot puff of air, Haru scooted back a little on the bed. He popped open the bottle of lubricant (water-based, of course) and squeezed a generous amount on to his fingers, rubbing them together a little to coat them thoroughly while allowing the gel to take on is body temperature.

  
Rin carefully opened the package and removed the rolled-up condom before propping himself up on the bed by his elbows and reaching for Haru's cock. Unlike the earlier clumsy blowjob, Rin could probably put a condom on Haru with his eyes closed by now. He unrolled it with one practised movement, making sure to leave enough space at the tip.

  
"Ready?"

  
"That's my line." Haru grumbled, blindly reaching down to circle his fingers around the opening to Rin's body. He easily slid one in and out, keeping the thrusts shallow before adding a second finger and pressing them in deeper.

  
"Oh, hell." Rin whimpered, shamelessly trying to spread his legs as wide for Haru as he could. Having one leg up on Haru's shoulder made it difficult, though, so he ended up letting one leg dangle from the side of the bed. " _Haru._ You're too good at that!"

  
If Rin's compliments affected Haru in any way, he didn't let it show. He simply continued to curl his fingers upwards, alternating between quick shallow thrusts inwards and long, slow deep ones.

  
Fuck, Rin loved how good Haru was with his hands.

  
The first time they'd tried this, it had been rather uncomfortable and painful. Haru's finger up his ass had simply felt like a finger up his ass. Rin hadn't been able to relax, he'd been too tense and nervous. Haru had pulled back, clearly unconvinced that _this_ was something worthy of his time and effort, but Rin had stubbornly ground himself down on Haru's finger and suddenly the sharp sting of something foreign entering his body had morphed into a pleasantly full feeling.

  
It had taken Rin a while to convince Haru that he had liked it, that his gasp hadn't been in pain, and it had been hard to ignore how Haru's previously hard length had gone limp... but in the end, he'd talked Haru into trying it again.

  
It had been _so_ fucking worth it.

  
In a few short weeks, Haru had learned how to turn Rin into a sobbing and desperate mess on the sheets using only his fingers in Rin's ass. He'd slowly but surely come to enjoy it himself, even look forward to it, reveling in the power he held over Rin and how _good_ he could make Rin feel. Challenging himself to make Rin moan just a little louder, trash a little more, or lose control completely.

  
They'd learned that Rin's prostate wasn't all that sensitive (and really only made an impression when the head of Haru's cock was rubbing insistingly against it), but it hadn't mattered, because having Haru softly stroke and tease the sensitive nerve endings around his rim was one of Rin's favourite things.

  
Ever.

  
Now, Haru made good use of his knowledge of Rin's likes and dislikes; quickly relaxing him to the point of near boneless bliss. Satisfied that Rin's body was ready for him, he quickly applied the excess lube to his aching cock before firmly pressing the head against Rin's puckered rim.

  
"Rin," Haru whispered. "Look at me."

  
Rin lazily opened his eyes, blinking contently up at Haru as he felt Haru's cock slowly enter him. The feeling of Haru deep inside of him, chest pressed up against the back of his thigh as he leaned over Rin, was an addictive one.

  
"Mmm, 's good." Rin reached a hand out to stroke the hard muscles of Haru's abdomen. Then he trailed his hand upwards to playfully pinch the nipple that wasn't currently being pressed into Rin's leg. "Don't stop."

  
Haru grunted, sliding back out nearly all the way before pushing back inside in one long thrust. "Okay?"

  
"Yeah," Rin sighed, abandoning Haru's hardened nipple in favour of tangling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Haru's neck. Neither of them noticed the cover had slid all the way down Haru's back to pool at the end of the bed. "Just like that."

  
Haru obliged him, maintaining eye contact with an increasingly flustered Rin, his pace frustrating slow at first before steadily picking up speed. " _Rin_."

  
"Fuck," Rin moaned, pulling Haru down for a breathless kiss. It had the added benefit of preventing Haru from staring that way at him any longer. " _That's it_."

  
Haru whispered Rin's name into lips, his thrusts coming hard and fast now.

  
"Haru," Rin breathed out hoarsely, clutching at his shoulders tightly in warning. "I'm close!"

  
Haru pulled away slightly, breaking their kiss but wrapping a consolidating hand around Rin's neglected cock. His fingers were still slightly slick from the lube, making it easy for him to smoothly  pump his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. "Go on, Rin."

  
Rin whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head desperately. "Too much!"

  
Haru's hand slowed almost immediately, along with his thrusts, but it was already too late.  Rin came with a shout, covering his stomach and Haru's hand in hot little spurts.

  
" _Fuck!_ "

  
After ensuring Rin was all right after all, Haru slowly resumed his thrusts. Leaning down to press comforting wet little kisses into Rin's shoulder, he relentlessly milked Rin for all he was worth.

  
"Ugh, _Haru!_ " Rin gasped helplessly. "That was... D-don't stop, OK?"

  
Haru nodded into Rin's shoulder. He continued to roll his hips into Rin's at a gentle pace, closing his eyes to focus on the heat of Rin's tight hole while Rin twitched around and under him on the bed.

  
Rin wanted him to thrust harder, faster, take what he _needed_ from Rin's body... But he knew by now that Haru wouldn't relinquish his tight hold over his self-control, no matter how hard Rin pleaded with him. So he allowed Haru to take what he _wanted_ instead, encouragingly running his hands up and down Haru's trembling biceps instead.

  
"You can go a bit faster," He tried. "It won't hurt. Trust me."

  
Haru looked up at him then, his pupils blown wide and unfocused. "You sure? You already---"

  
"Yeah." Rin put all of his conviction into that one word, squeezing Haru's arms for good measure. He'd wanted to squeeze _other_ parts of Haru, but he was simply too exhausted to control the necessary muscles right now. "Come _on_."

  
Tentatively, Haru's pace picked up again. Rin smiled tiredly, reaching up to run his hands through Haru's sweaty hair. He had thought he'd be too sensitive after coming so hard to really enjoy this, but it felt nice. He liked watching Haru enjoy himself. Usually Rin was a little too distracted to really appreciate the rare, open and vulnerable, expressions Haru made while he was inside of Rin.

   
It wasn't long before he felt Haru tense up, his hand in Rin's hair tugging almost painfully as he thrust in as deep into Rin's body as he could go. Rin groaned right along with him,  wrapping his arms tightly around Haru's shoulders and closing his eyes to concentrate on the faint yet pleasant pulsing of Haru's cock inside him.

  
" _Rin!_ "

  
There was nearly nothing better than knowing he'd made Haru feel that good, that being inside his body was so pleasurable that Haru couldn't contain himself any longer. It wasn't that different a sensation from winning a race. It always made Rin feel a little light-headed.

  
After a while, though, Haru's weight on top of his body and Haru's softening cock inside his ass started to feel a little uncomfortable. Rin tapped his shoulder questioningly, wondering if Haru had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Haru? You're heavy."

  
"Hmm?" Haru's voice sounded rough. Rin gently patted him on the back of the head.

  
"C'mon, get off."

  
"I just did."

  
This time, Rin smacked him on the head instead.

  
Finally getting the message, Haru carefully untangled himself from Rin. They both groaned in disappointment as his cock slid out of Rin's over-sensitive body. Standing up on wobbly legs, Haru quickly discarded the used condom by wrapping it up in some tissue paper and vaguely aiming it in the direction of the trash can under his desk.

  
"That was good." Rin sighed, holding up the covers for Haru. " _Really_ good."

  
Haru joined him back in bed after flicking off the light switch, wrapping an arm around Rin's shoulders and bumping his knee into Rin's. "Top ten?"

  
"Hm... Lets see," Rin pretended to think about it. "Yeah. _Definitely_."

  
"Really?" Haru's perfect blue eyes were suddenly curiously staring into his. "That good?"

  
"If you're not convinced we can do it over again in the morning."

  
"Okay."

  
Rin laughed. He snuggled a little closer to Haru, resting his head on Haru's chest to listen to Haru's heartbeat. The steady up and down of Haru's breathing nearly lulled him into sleep, except...

  
"Hey, Haru?"

  
Haru merely grunted sleepily in reply, pulling Rin a little closer as if to say _shut up and sleep already_.

  
"That was a good date, wasn't it?"

  
He felt Haru nod almost imperceptibly. They were silent for a while, just listening to each other's slow breathing.

  
"Haru?"

  
"What is it _now_?"

  
"Did you turn the lights off downstairs?"

  
"Ah, fuck!" Haru bolted awake, sitting up abruptly and jostling Rin from his comfortable place on his soft shoulder. "I forgot!"

  
"That's OK," Rin muttered, rolling over Haru to climb out of the bed. "I'll take care of it. Go to sleep."

  
He took the covers with him, however.

  
He also made sure Haru would be able to hear every single one of his footsteps as he made his way through the house; stomping his feet loudly in protest up and down the stairs, into the kitchen, to the genkan, and up the stairs again before almost jumping back onto the bed and pressing his cold feet into Haru's sensitive ankles.

  
That'd teach Haru not to leave the lights on in the future. The lazy bastard.


End file.
